Electric vehicles, such as hybrid-electric vehicles or battery electric vehicles, may have to be charged in order to operate. In long commutes, the state of charge (SOC) of the battery may need to be full or near-full in order to arrive at the destination without charging the vehicle battery. A vehicle battery that has a low state of charge may also be unable to commute long distances. Charging stations may facilitate in charging electric vehicles when the vehicle is not at its home location.